Today Might be the Day
by egg-n-head
Summary: Can Lily hold off her interest in James Potter any longer? A life-changing experience may lead her to think that “today might be the day” that the truth comes out.


Today Might Be the Day

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Can Lily hold off her interest in James Potter any longer? A life-changing experience may lead her to think that "today might be the day" that the truth comes out.

...........­

AWKWARD MOMENTS

...........­

James leaned in, hoping that he wouldn't wake up making it all a dream and as his lips pressed against hers he knew he wasn't going to. He pulled Lily closer to him savouring the moment, never wanting to let go. He brushed a hair out of her face and pulled back to take in what had just happened and stared into her bright blue eyes.

'Blue eyes?' James thought, 'Lily has green eyes!'

James pushed back in confusion and fell off the stone bench, cursing himself as he hit the dirt floor.

'James! James, are you all right!' came the familiar yet annoying voice of Sarah, James' new girlfriend.

James ruffled his hair in embarrassment, finding many eyes staring at him over the bushes in the Hogsmeade gardens. 'Yeh, I'm fine,' he replied ruffling his hair again.

'Do you want to go someplace else?' asked Sarah hopefully, feeling hurt as she remembered the look in his eyes before he jumped backwards. She had seen it before and she was getting worried that she wasn't good enough for him.

James read Sarah's face and knew this wasn't going to work out. For the past two years all he could think about was Lily and how she kept refusing to go out with him. He couldn't help thinking about her on his dates and many had ended in complete confusion.

' I think we need to talk,' whispered James in Sarah's ear, watching as the tears started to swell up in her eyes. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into a more quiet part in the garden, obstructed from the view of other nosy couples.

' Look, I really like you but…' he started but was cut off in mid sentence.

'I know why,' Sarah spat in-between sobs, 'It's her….Lily….oh don't think I don't know…' more tears streaming down her face and with that she wrenched herself from his tight grip and ran out of the gardens.

James just stood there unable to speak, he hated it when they went all dramatic. 'Of all the girls!' he thought to himself as he walked down the busy pathway leading to the main street of Hogsmeade heading in the direction of the Three Broomsticks to meet the other Marauders.

'Hurry Up!' Lily yelled up the staircase, 'we're going to be late, again!' Lily and her best friend Amie were meant to be meeting Tammy and Lana in 5 minutes and Lily was getting impatient waiting for Amie to find the right top to go with her new mini.

'I'm going to leave without you!' Lily yelled just as Amie came running down the stairs. She had chosen the blue halter neck which complemented her brilliant blue eyes and long blonde hair. Lily had chosen a white halter neck and Jeans, which fitted like they were made for her slim figure.

Lily flicked her wand and called 'ereno cleanserana' (A/N: Sorry about crap spells) to keep the soot away from their new clothes and they both grabbed a handful of floo powder. Lily stepped into the fire place and yelled 'The Three Broomsticks' closely followed by Amie and within a second they were whirling through fireplaces and landing feet first on the stone cold floor of the pub.

They stepped out of the dirty fireplace to be greeted with big hugs and kisses from their two other friends Tammy and Lana. After long hellos the girls resumed their seats at the window of the three Broomsticks to sip butter beer and talk about their Holidays and generally just catch-up after the long three weeks they had spent away from each other.

It had been a full two hours when the girls had finished and decided to do some back-to-school shopping for their 6th year at Hogwarts. As they got up and headed towards the door it swung open before them revealing James Potter obviously deep in thought.

Lily could feel her face starting to burn up, blushing even more as she realised he hadn't seen them and was walking right towards her.

James entered the Three Broomsticks going over how stupid he could have been to imagine Sarah as Lily, that he wasn't paying attention and collided head on into none other than Lily Evans.

To James' surprise he landed right on top of Lily, his face mere inches from hers.

'Well hello there, pretty Lady,' he said putting on his irresistible, mischievous grin, 'fancy meeting you here and in such delightful circum-oooof...' He finished with, having been rolled over and landing on his back on the floor with Lily pinning him down.

'Why yes, kind sir and in very delightful circumstances,' she answered pushing down harder on his body. 'Now if you don't mind…' she added pulling herself up and leaving James on the floor, ' I have more important things to do,' and with that she opened the door and marched out followed reluctantly by three giggling girls.

James ruffled his hair and looked around the Pub all eyes on him. All he could manage was a short 'Whoa' before being pulled up by Sirius Black, one of the four Marauders, and being heaved onto a chair in the far back corner of the cheery pub.

'Whoa, way to go mate,' Sirius congratulated James.

'Yeah, it was great the way you pinned her down like that…. too bad she's stronger than you.' Remus lupin added with a slight snigger, another one of the four marauders.

'I didn't mean…I wasn't supposed to…. whoa…' was all the Marauders were able to get out of James as he was clearly memorising what had just happened. The marauders were used to this by now as it happened whenever James was close to Lily.

Snapping back to reality after a good ten minutes James took a look around him. Sitting directly on his right was Sirius Black, his best friend. Sirius had perfect black hair that tied up in a short pony at the back, he was tall and masculine and always enjoyed pranking, more so than the other Marauders when it came to the Slytherins.

Next to Sirius, was Remus Lupin the more polite and brainy one of the group. He had short golden hair and a slim frame. He usually was pale in the face when the full moon was coming round but looked bright today as it had just passed.

And finally to James' left was Peter Pettigrew the shy and quiet one of the group. He was short and plump and always had looked up to the three other Marauders.

'What did I miss?' James asked as he ruffled his uncontrollable hair.

'Actually I'd ask you the same thing……..where's Sarah?' questioned Lupin already guessing the answer as it had been happening so frequently now.

'Well….ummm..' started James unable to get the words out as it had been quite embarrassing.

'You didn't?' squeaked Peter bouncing up and down on his seat excited.

'Well…. yeah,' James stammered knowing he was in for a lecture from Remus and fighting off his anger as he watched peter and Sirius rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off.

'Again???' said Remus starting to get concerned. The Marauders had always been friends with Lily, Amie, Tammy and Lana, yet in the past two years it had become obvious that some wanted more than to be 'just' friends. James had fallen for Lily at the winter Ball in Fourth grade and had been head over heels ever since. Remus had been friends with Lily before Hogwarts and was really close with her. Remus hadn't told James but he had a suspicion that Lily liked him as well but refused to show her feelings, as she had always been against everything that James was.

James told the marauders about Sarah and in the garden and the marauders told James about the hot girls they had chatted up at the ice cream parlour.

'Lily! Why do always toy with him? You know he really likes you!' complained Tammy as they walked down the busy street looking for a Bookstore for their new list of school books.

'I've told you! He's just not my kind of guy. We're friends and that's…. that's all,' replied Lily in a "matter of fact" tone.

The girls went into another fit of giggles, as they all knew that Lily wanted to be more than "just friends". Lily had never actually told them but Amie had guessed soon enough, forcing her to spill her secret.

The girls had promised not to tell anyone as they always did but were about to burst as Lily continued to refuse the enchanting charm of James Potter. They had been pushing her to actually accept and knew that she couldn't hold it off much longer.

As they were looking at the shops they saw an unusually large crowd in front of a new store. The girls gave into temptation and went to have a look.

The store was all covered in white lace and flowers and in the display window stood three dummies with the most beautiful ball gowns Lily had ever seen.

Just as they pushed their way to the front of the crowd to get a better view, a large pack of Slytherin Girls came into view. Lily straightened up preparing for the worst as being born from a muggle family gave you a life-guarantee of teasing from the Slytherins.

'Oi mudblood, stay back, we don't want you dirtying up the glass!' screeched Darla Parkinson cheered on by her gang of mindless Slytherins.

'Go back to the hole where you came from, Darla!,' called out James from the back of the crowd. Lily jumped, she had left him half an hour ago…had he been following her?

'Oooooooooh, Lily's admirer, I don't know what you see in a filthy mudblood Potter!' screeched Darla, although this time no one was laughing. In no time at all Darla was sprouting boils all over her face and arms. Darla squealed and ran off in the other direction as far away from James as her chubby legs could carry her.

Everyone was applauding except Lily. She could feel the heat rising up in her face; he had "rescued" her yet again and she was quite flattered. She didn't really need saving but it showed he cared for her. Lily fought of the temptation of giving him a big hug. Instead she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered 'Thanks' into his ear and walked off. She felt that she couldn't leave it anymore and she had to show her true feelings, yet she hoped inside that she wasn't making a mistake and leaving herself open to just get hurt.

...........­

James stood there entranced, the way her eyes shone and her hair flowed behind her as she walked up to him, and her lips her sweet, soft lips as they brushed up upon his cheek. James was so mesmerised that he hadn't realised a girl his age with blonde hair and teary blue eyes brush past him as he stood there watching Lily walk away.

James realised that today was the last day till they went back to Hogwarts. He quickly looked around for Amie and the girls, which wasn't hard since they were walking right up to him.

He grabbed Amie by the arm and whispered into her ear. A quick nod by Amie meant yes and they walked off to find Lily.

James went back to the Marauders to tell them of that afternoon's activities.

...........­

END CHAPTER

...........­

Did you like it? I hope you did because I enjoyed writing it. This story might only be two or three chapters. Just a short one but it's lily and James so who could resist?

Thanks for reading and please Review

Also you can check out my other two stories that are complete. I also have a one-shot on fictionpress.

I'll try and update soon.

Bye for now

egg-n-head


End file.
